


Unauthorized

by theleaveswant



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bickering, Closet Sex, First Time, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canton attempts to convince the Doctor to show some restraint (ha!) when he's sneaking around</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unauthorized

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sycophantastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycophantastic/gifts).



> For the fifth round of the Five Acts meme.

“Are we in a cupboard?” The Doctor asked, squinting around at the darkness. Something made a clicking noise in the vicinity of his right wrist. “Are those handcuffs? Mr. Delaware, you could have _asked_ —”

“Doctor, shut up.” Canton Delaware sighed. “I don't have clearance to be in here, and you are _specifically forbidden_ from accessing any part of this ward. If we get caught, my ass is on the line.”

“Fear not, Canton Three; your arse is in good hands.” The Doctor grinned and clapped both of Canton's upper arms with his palms, hauling Canton's left arm, handcuffed to his own, along with the motion and bending it awkwardly up towards his chest. Canton scowled and grabbed hold of the Doctor's forearms, forcing them back down at his sides.

“You can't just go running around in places like this.”

“I think you'll find that I can.” The Doctor batted his adjusting eyes at Canton as he slipped his untethered hand inside his jacket, patting himself down looking for something. He frowned. “Did you nick my sonic screwdriver?”

“Doctor.”

“I want it. Give it here.”

“Not until you behave.”

“Behave like what? I am trying to solve a planet-wide conspiracy that could threaten the very survival of your species, and you're trying to teach me manners.”

“Somebody has to.”

The Doctor glared petulantly at Canton for a long moment, then pounced suddenly, both arms flailing wildly as he groped for his screwdriver. Canton grunted and turned his attack back on him, forcing him back against a metal shelving unit with a clang and pinning his arms to his chest. He squirmed a bit, staring intently down at Canton, then, apparently accepting his subjugation, smirked and stuck out his tongue.

Canton blinked at that cheeky, pink point, shining wetly in the dim light filtering in through the crack in the door, then lunged up to bite it. The Doctor gave a muffled squawk, then relaxed into the embrace, opening his mouth for a crude, slippery kiss. Canton loosened his grip on the Doctor's arms, freeing his hands to explore, roaming over the Doctor's long neck, square shoulders, and smooth, lanky torso. He barely even noticed the high-pitched buzzing and click of a lock releasing before the Doctor had both hands free and fumbling at Canton's belt, turning them both around to press Canton up against the creaking shelf.

Canton gasped when the Doctor dropped to his knees in front of him, pulled his trousers down over his hips, and hummed approvingly. He held an arm up to his face and groaned, biting his sleeve to stifle the sound, as the Doctor swallowed his rising dick to the hilt in a single gulp. His hips bucked forward and the Doctor rolled with the motion, wrapping his large hands around Canton's bare buttocks with an affectionate squeeze, then holding on with a gentle pressure to steady him while the Doctor closed his eyes and sucked with style and gusto.

He held on as long as he could before reaching out to tap a warning on the Doctor's shoulder, then that hand slipped away to clutch at the edge of the shelf while the other pressed to his face to muffle the keening whine he emitted when the Doctor changed his approach to milk him with his tongue, coaxing him into spilling down his throat.

Blinking away spots, Canton looked down to see the Doctor sitting back on his heels, licking his lips and then tracing their shiny surface with the pad of his thumb, sucking it into his mouth briefly and then releasing it with a hedonistic pop.

“That—” Canton said hoarsely, and had know idea how to continue.

“Tell me,” the Doctor said, sounding annoyingly unruffled, “just how long have you been waiting for the chance to do that?”

“Since that first night in the Oval Office.”

The Doctor smiled. “Me too.” He floated to his feet, sliding his body against Canton's with tickling lightness, and nuzzled roughly at his temple, then snapped the handcuff still dangling from Canton's wrist closed around the frame of the shelf.

“Doctor!” Canton hissed as the Doctor slipped away from him and out the closet door.

“Don't worry,” the Doctor said, poking his head back around the door, and allowing a knee-weakening heat and hunger to creep into his face and voice, “I will be back to finish this as soon as possible.”


End file.
